ditfandomcom-20200214-history
George Thames II
George Thames II is a famous blacksmith and forger of weaponry and a minor character in The X-Adults: Endgame: The Inferno Relit. Background Origins George Thames II was born in 2013, at the height of the First NoHead War. Next to nothing is known about his childhood, but it is inclined George and his parents lived in New York City and George remained there. During the course of his career as a blacksmith, George Thames became an expert in weapon lore and supplied many mutants and Fobbles with reliable weapons. In the mix, George also met Lerner Chase, easily the most famous blacksmith in America, at an unknown time. Lerner, however, was not fond of George’s work (this, however, meant little in the long run as Chase was not fond of anyone’s work in weapons but her own). While Chase did not agree with many of Thames' conclusions and theories, they did concur about rhodium swords, which were complex and intriguing in their natures. Personality George Thames II was an intelligent man, with an excellent memory when it came to his work; he remembered the details of every weapon he ever sold. He seemed to become happier the more difficult the challenge to find exactly the right weapon for a difficult customer was. He used a tape measure to help assess customers for their weapon. George had a professorial enthusiasm for weapon lore and was immensely learned in it. He was also “foolish by nature”, according to the Dark Flame. He started a rumor about the widely covered Sword of Abomination to improve business, only to lose it mere minutes after the duel in the MBH. He valued his own life and well-being, and divulged information to Hell Burnbottom when he threatened to kill him or to drain the information with his powers. The blacksmith feared the Grandmaster's wrath and begged for mercy when informed that his (George’s) advice about using another sword was incorrect. Powers and abilities Master Blacksmith: George Thames II, just as other Thames family members, was considered as the best American blacksmith. *'Business Skills': Thames was also a good businessman, being able to operate and manage his own sword shop for decades. Appearances ''The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect In 2032 George Thames II was kidnapped by the Elite NoHeads. George put up feeble resistance, but after firing only one blast, the Lunch Money Bandit caught his gun. The villains left with George, leaving behind an empty shop and few signs of a struggle — rubble lying about and said bullet embedded in the wall. It is believed that the last gun he sold was to Ariana. George was held prisoner at Bast Castle, where he was tortured by Hell Burnbottom for information regarding the most powerful weapon in existence, the Sword of Abomination. In a Post-Script scene occurring in June of 2033, Master Intelligence later recovered the Device of Teleportation. He subsequently teleported into Bast Castle and rescued George Thames, along with President Evans. George seemed to bond with Evans during their captivity together. To express his gratitude, Thames sent Master Intelligence mittens for Christmas that year. The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat At some point many years ago, George Thames came into the possession of the Sword of Abomination, the most powerful weapon in existence, and upon realizing its true nature, he began experimenting to try and duplicate its powers. George, somewhat foolish by nature and hoping it would improve business, started a rumor about him possessing a powerful sword and his efforts to replicate its properties. The result occurred one night in 2070 when George heard someone break into his workshop. He promptly ran inside and saw a blonde-haired man had taken the Sword of Abomination, who then promptly shot a stun beam at George, before leaping out the window. George never found out who stole the Sword. The X-Adults: Endgame: The Inferno Relit'' Despite the loss of the Sword of Abomination, George Thames II continued in his work, and later retired, with one of his last weapons being sold to Retrowoman. Relationships Hell Burnbottom George Thames was afraid of Hell Burnbottom. He was kidnapped by the Elite NoHeads and tortured by Hell Burnbottom for information about Burnbottom’s sword’s nature. Burnbottom would not live to learn that Master Intelligence freed George. References Category:Characters Category:The X-Adults: Endgame characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Super Babies characters Category:2100s deaths Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Mutants